


Fluffy Massages

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy oneshot about Takumi pampering his dragon wife and the two being adorably sassy to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Massages

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of my first active profile here have some takukamu fluff eeeyyy

  “I’m dying.”  
  
  “No you’re not.”  
  
  Crimson eyes rolled in resentment at his blatant response. “It hurts.” Bumping her back against the headboard, Hana let out another long, weary sigh. “It hurts and I don’t think I can walk tomorrow.”  
  
  “Then I’ll just carry you.”  
  
  Her head shot straight at his direction. Crimson eyes widened in bafflement at his words; truly, Kamui didn’t expect that sort of suggestion to spout out of his mouth.  
  
  Sitting between her spread legs, Takumi only resumed his massage on her left ankle. “What…?” Lowly he mumbled, face slowly splashed with red over the embarrassment at his simple suggestion. “You don’t have to look so shocked, Kamui.” Crossed legs twitching as he shifted on the mattress, the prince cast a harmless glare at his beloved.  
  
  Truly the glare didn’t affect her at all. “How can I not look shocked?” But it did dust red in her rosy cheeks. “My prince in fluffy armour is willing to carry me around.” Lazily she stretched one hand toward him, fingers lightly tracing feather-light touches across his left arm. Pretty, pink lips curled to a cheeky smirk. “If that ever happens, then I don’t mind having sore legs all day every day.”  
  
  While his body faced her left leg, Takumi did turn his head and shoot another glare at the Nohr noble. “If that ever happens, then other days I’ll just drag you by the arm.”  
  
  A chortle almost burst out to feel her right leg lightly swatting his back.  
  
  “Then my arms will get sore.” Lower lip jutted out to a childish pout, Kamui once again bumped her back against the headboard. “My arms will hurt so much, they can’t even lift.” A fake gasp was dramatically huffed out. “Oh how will I eat?!”  
  
  “Then I’ll just feed you.”  
  
  Once again surprised by his spontaneous reply, Kamui gawked at the smirking prince.  
  
  Hell, before she could give a snarky remark, the dragon princess instead peeped a startled squeak at the sight and feel of his lips brushing her aching ankle.  
  
  Left and right and up and down he kissed the semi-callous skin. Eyes fluttered shut, he traced his kisses upwards, gingerly brushing her leg until he felt shivers in his touch. He planted a kiss right under her leg. He pecked another right to the side of her knee. Right hand gently gripping her ankle, Takumi slowly slid his left hand under her knee. Calmly he took a deep breath – Gods, how her scent sent shivers to his own body – before pressing a firm, lingering kiss to the spot right under her lower left leg, right to the spot that began to lose its painful throb.  
  
  _Pop!_  
  
  Lips parted as he broke the trail of kisses, Takumi peppered the spot with a few more, then nuzzled the skin with his nose.  
  
  “I’ll feed you.” _Mmchu._ “I’ll carry you.” _Mmchu._ “I did say I’d do anything for you, Kamui.” _Mmmchu._ “Basically I’ll take care of you 24/7. That way you can fire Jakob since you won’t be needing his service, then.” His smile curled to a cocky grin at the mean thought.  
  
  Before he could imagine any further, Takumi briefly stopped his massaging when he felt a tug on his arm. Without a word, he looked at her.  
  
  And Gods, was it his turn to be surprised once he saw her arms spread apart.  
  
  “W-What?” Dumbly he asked, though once the question popped out, Takumi truly felt like a fool for not quickly realizing the obvious.  
  
  “You said you’d do anything for me…” Voice a meek murmur, Kamui tilted her head down before shyly peeking at him. “Well…” Up and down she wiggled her arms. “What I need right now is a hug…”  
  
  _Gods_ , Takumi marvelled, _I love her so much._  
  
  Nude lips softened to a sincere smile and cheeks splashed with vibrant shades of red, “As you wish, my dear,” Takumi finally laughed a cheerful laugh before crawling toward her. His hands pressed into the mattress and positioned near either sides of her hip, the Hoshidan prince playfully scrunched his nose before sliding one arm around her back.  
  
  As he knelt on the bed, Takumi so easily scooped her up in his arms. His body flinched in delight at the feel of warm lips tickling his neck. His lips quivered in glee at the feel of her chest pressed against his. Quickly he felt her legs wrap around his waist, locking him in an embrace he knew she wouldn’t let go anytime soon.  
  
  As he pulled her closer, an idea then popped into mind.  
  
  So with a smile pursed for a few seconds, he slid is right hand down her thigh. Without hesitation, Takumi gave the squishy the skin a little squeeze as his way of teasing.  
  
  And once again, a laugh bubbled out when he heard her surprised squeak the first second and felt a swift pat on his back the next.  
  
  A sour groan rumbled deliciously close to his ears, and this only widened the silly curve of his smile.  
  
_**END**_


End file.
